1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector, and in particular to a card edge connector provided with a pair of retaining devices thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,411 issued to Choy on Mar. 28, 2000 discloses a conventional card edge connector for connecting an electrical card to a circuit board so as to realize electrical connection therebetween. The card edge connector includes an insulative housing defining an elongated central slot therein and provided with a plurality of terminals at opposite sides thereof for receiving the electrical card therein. A pair of latching arms are arranged at opposite longitudinal ends of the insulative housing for locking with the electrical card. Each latching arm extends forward from the insulative housing and defines a locking portion at a distal end thereof for retaining the electrical card. A stopping wall extends forward from a lateral side of the latching arm and spaced to the latching arm for preventing over-movement of the latching arm when the latching arm moves outwardly. However, if the latching arm moves inwardly by mistake, as there is no stopping portion at an inner side of the latching arm to stop the movement, which will result breakage of the latching arm. Obviously, an improved card edge connector is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.